Story
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: "jangan dekati kekasihku bodoh!"./Buaggggggggggg/"belum sembuh... Sebelum.."/" wahwah,, ternyata otoutouku sudah besar ya.."/sekuel dari mekar/R&R?


Disclaimer : Masashi K

Sequel mekar

Sasusaku fanfiction

Story

RnR

Sasuke bersidekap mengamati gadis itu. Gadis yang tengah berjongkok di hadapan 3 makam yang mana merupakan makam orangtua dan bibinya. Meletakkan seutas lili putih di tiap makam. Sakura menyatukan tangan, memejamkan mata. Menyaksikan hal itu, Sasuke jadi terfikir bagaimana kiranya hidup Sakura selama ini. Tanpa orang terkasihnya. Seketika muncul rasa iba dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke.. ayo pergi!"

Lamunannya buyar diakibatkan suara dan sentuhan tangan Sakura pada lengannya. Menggumamkan 'hn' Sasuke menyatukan jemari-jemarinya dengan jemari mungil Sakura kemudian menggandengnya.

Langkah 2 pasang kaki beriringan menciptakan nada seirama. Tidak menyangka dan terkira. Baru kemarin-kemarin Sasuke menjumpai gadis ini. Sekarang ia bisa berjalan bersama, menggenggam tangannya. Ia tidak menyesal telah mencintai gadis ini. Juga melindunginya. Seperti apa yang ia tekadkan dalam hati. Menjaga orang tercintanya dan tidak akan membiarkannya terluka barang sedikitpun.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Segerombolan gadis tiba-tiba saja mengusik kebersamaan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Gadis-gadis itu menggelayuti Sasuke dan menyingkirkan Sakura. Diperlakukan demikian tentu saja membuat Sakura emosi. Sasuke itu kekasih siapa sebenarnya? kenapa mereka kecentilan sekali. Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Jangan dekati kekasihku bodoh!"

Teriaknya sambil mendorong gadis-gadis itu. Sasuke menelan ludah. Kalau marah Sakura menyeramkan juga ternyata. Kini mereka menjadi perhatian dan objek bisik-bisik dari orang yang lewat. Gadis-gadis itu menguarkan aura tajam. Bersiap-siap menikam mangsanya. Melihat itu Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Ia menarik Sakura dan membawanya berlari menjauh dari amukan serigala-serigala lapar itu.

.

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. Bersekspresi kesal.

"Ayolah. Itu bukan salahku Sakura.."

Sasuke masih saja tidak mau mengakui bahwa itu salahnya yang hanya diam dikerubungi gadis-gadis centil. Menambah kedongkolan kekasihnya.

"Masa bodoh!sana, kau pergi saja sama mereka!"

Bentak Sakura dengan amat kesal.

"Sakura... Jangan cemburu begitu dong. Aku kan tidak tertarik pada mereka."

Sakura mendengus, "siapa yang cemburu. Dan apa itu... Berarti kalau ada gadis yang menarik kau akan melayaninya? begitu" Menatap tajam. Sasuke menelan ludah lamat-lamat. Bukannya memperbaiki emosi kekasihnya ia malah memperburuk keadaan gara-gara salah bicara.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku kan hanya mencintaimu seorang, Sakura.."

Sasuke berucap dengan mengeluarkan senyum mempesonanya.

Buagggggg... Dan hancurlah sudah harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha. Gadis itu malah menonjoknya hingga pipi kanannya lebam. Sasuke meringis. Ia kapok. Tidak akan lagi ia cari masalah dengan Sakura.

.

"Oouch... Pelan-pelan Sakura!"

Sakura justru semakin menekan lebam di pipi Sasuke mendengar protes dari kekasihnya itu. Sudah bagus ia mau bertanggung jawab. Sasuke meringis pelan. Jahat sekali kekasihnya.

"Makanya, jangan beraninya kau macam-macam padaku. Kau pikir aku bakal terpedaya oleh senyum bututmu itu? jangan harap!"

Sasuke cemberut. Sebegitu tidak kerenkah dirinya di mata Sakura?. Ingin rasanya ia memelet Sakura agar tergila-gila padanya.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak sayang padaku?"

Sakura terhenyak, "A.. aku sayang kok. " Ucapnya dengan semburat pink di pipinya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau sayang..terus kenapa main pukul aja? lihat ni... Uchiha Sasuke jadi tidak keren lagi."

Gerutu Sasuke sambil menunjuk pipinya yang membiru.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke tak pelak menghadirkan rasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Aduh, maaf deh... abisnya,, aku refleks sih.. hehe... Sini aku obatin."

Sakura mengusap lembut pipi kanan Sasuke lantas mengecupnya sekilas. Sasuke mematung. Wajahnya agak merona karena tingkah lembut kekasihnya. Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Sudah sembuh kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan mengangkat dagunya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Belum sembuh... Sebelum.." Sakura menahan nafas melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke.

"Kkyaaaa...hmfpp..". Dan Sakura tidak bisa berkutik lagi ketika Sasuke menariknya hingga jatuh ke ranjang lalu menindihnya. Mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu.

.

Itachi bersiul sepanjang langkahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari pemilik ruangan Itachi membuka pintu itu.

Momentum indah Sasuke terganggu oleh kedatangan makhluk tak diundangnya di ruang pribadi miliknya. Ia mendeathglare kakaknya yang dengan tidak sopan nyelonong masuk kamarnya. Padahal kan Itachi sudah mengetuk pintu. Kau terlalu sibuk melakukan 'itu' Sasuke. Itachi mematung di depan pintu yang terbuka dengan mulut menganga, Ootoutou..."

Seketika senyum Itachi merekah.

"Wahwah,, ternyata otoutouku sudah besar ya.."

Sasuke mendelik. Sakura pun merona hebat ketahuan sedang ber.. ah,, Sakura terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya oleh calon kakak iparnya.

"Ano Itachi nii.. aku dan Sasuke... itu..."

Sakura gelagapan sendiri ingin menyatakan alasannya. Rasanya sangat memalukan kalau Itachi sampai berfikir yang macam-macam.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku mengerti. Tapi..._ Itachi membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura._ kalau mau melakukan 'itu' jangan lupa pakai pengaman "

Muka Sakura bertambah merah matang sampai keluar asapnya(?). Itachi terkekeh lantaran berhasil menggoda calon adik iparnya tersebut. Dengan gaya sok cool, tangan dimasukkan ke saku Itachi meninggalkan kamar adiknya sambil kembali bersiul.

"Selamat bersenang-senang kembali otoutou."

Sasuke memutar bola mata melihat kepergian Itachi lalu menatap Sakura penuh selidik, " Sakura, apa yang tadi baka Aniki katakan padamu?" Tanyanya penasaran. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pinknya.

"Bu...kan..apa...apa." Ucap Sakura terbata. Rona merahnya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Alis Sasuke terangkat satu.

"Jangan bohong!Dia bilang apa?" Sasuke melotot, meminta penjelasan. Sakura yang dipelototin begitu tentu saja takut.

"Dia bilang... kalau.. ma..mau melakukan 'itu'... jangan lupa pakai...pe..ngaman " Ungkap Sakura terbata. Matanya terpejam menahan rona merah yang semakin menerobos permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Oniks Sasuke membulat. Dadanya kembang-kempis menahan amarah.

"Baka Anikiiiiiiiiiii..."

Suara itu menggelegar di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi yang sedang menonton film barbie dengan teman berbagai cemilan terkekeh lalu tertawa terpingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Bahkan makanan yang di mulutnya sampai keluar berceceran di lantai. Membayangkan ekspresi adiknya. fufufufu...

.

"Sasuke, aku mau pulang sekarang."

Sasuke mengernyit, "hn. Baiklah, aku antar."

Mengangguk sekilas Sakura mengekori Sasuke yang sudah keluar kamar seraya membawa kunci mobilnya.

.

"Terimakasih Sasuke "

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan terimakasih Sakura.

"Tunggu Sakura! "

Merasa terpanggil Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, menutup kembali pintu mobil yang telah dibukanya setengah, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke memajukan badannya. Alisnya berkedut-kedut. Semakin dekat, Sakura menutup matanya.

Merasakan sesuatu mencolek bahunya Sakura membuka mata. Menatap heran pada sesuatu yang dimainkan Sasuke.

"Ini apa?kok lembut?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya, "kyaaaaaaaa... itu kotoran burung Sasuke.. kenapa kau pegang?" eh

Sasuke mengendus jarinya sendiri. Wajahnya memucat. Ternyata benar bahwa benda lunak tadi adalah... kotoran.. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak sekencang mungkin saking jijiknya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga, image Uchiha setia menempel pada dirinya.

Sungguh hal yang amat langka bagi Sakura mendapati raut menyedihkan Sasuke. Mati-matian ia menahan tawanya. Seorang Uchiha yang dikenal jenius saja tidak bisa mengenali kotoran burung.

"Jangan tertawa. Cih, sial!"

"Okeoke,, maaf.. hmpp,,hahha.. kau lucu sekali Sasuke."

Sasuke membuang muka. Seenaknya saja Sakura menertawakan dirinya. Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh jemarinya. Sakura membersihkan kotoran di jari Sasuke dengan tisu yang tersedia di mobil. Mimiknya sungguh berbeda dengan saat ia menertawakan Sasuke. Serasa ada kepedulian dalam raut wajahnya itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia begitu menyukai Sakura yang perhatian padanya.

"Sakura.. terimakasih. "

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya. Tersenyum kecil, "Sama-sama Sasuke."

Lalu keduanya saling mendekatkan diri. Merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing...

" Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa... kaukah itu?"

Sakura lekas saja menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke mendengar lengkingan ibunya aka nenek yang sudah dianggap ibunya. Merapikan helai rambutnya untuk menutupi rasa gugup.

"Itu nenek. Aku turun dulu. Daa.."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi ada pengganggu. Calon nenek mertua sendiri dibilang pengganggu." cih.. siaaaaalll!..

owari

kaokaotalk

hufft.. tegangan banget gue nulis cerita gini. Ada adegan 'itunya' lagi.. kyaaa,,,padahal gue sama sekali gak tahu hal yang begituan.


End file.
